


Rika x Arisu

by PieSilica



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/F, Screenplay/Script Format, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieSilica/pseuds/PieSilica
Kudos: 1





	Rika x Arisu

Idolmaster Rika x Arisu

Rika: *Pokes cheek* Hi Arisu~!

Arisu: R-Rika please don’t poke my cheek...

Rika: Wanna tackle hug instead!?

Arisu: Please no..

Rika: *Tackle hugs her*

Arisu: *Falls over* AH!?

Rika: *Nuzzles happily*

Arisu: *Blushes and sighs* Your so full of energy, I guess I’m glad to have a girlfriend like you it’s actually pretty nice.

Rika: Still surprised you’d want me as your girlfriend because the first time we met you had no idea who I was.

Arisu: Yes but spending more time with you is really fun and Momoka told me about you somewhat she seemed to like you.

Rika: Oh yeah I forgot I was a kindergartner for awhile..

Arisu: *Laughs a little* Kinda fitting you do have the energy sometimes act like one a little~.

Rika: I- oh wait your teasing me again. *Pouts*

Arisu: *Hugs Rika tightly* It’s pretty easy and it’s kinda cute~.

Rika: *Blushes* Y-You get me every time and it’s not fair!

Arisu: Oh I’d actually really like going bug catching with you if that’s ok.

Rika: Oh sure I mean I never get people to join me anyway because some think bugs are gross for some reason.

Arisu: I mean some are but a lot are cool looking and cute, like moths there pretty fluffy. 

Rika: I’m glad that there’s someone who also likes bugs, and hang out with me.

Arisu: Well I’m your girlfriend so that’s normal. *Pokes cheek* Also I’m the one who pokes cheeks around here~. *Giggles*

Rika: Also I’m surprised you let me call you by your first name I thought you hated it?

Arisu: Well yeah but I-I don’t mind it from you... (Shesh Momoka was right when she said I’d probably like Rika maybe not be in love but things happen.)

Rika: *Kisses her cheek* We going to the store to get a bug net now?

Arisu: Y-Yeah!


End file.
